Sonny with a Chance of Vacation
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: The sun and a 5 star apartment, all's perfect for the cast of So Random. That is until the cast of McKenzie Falls arrive and both shows have to share an apartment. Full and better summary inside. :D
1. Summer Friendships

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance or the characters *Cries a little*

A/N: Did you miss me? Sorry but I've been focusing on other stuff and completely forgot about my SWAC stories. Anyway I am back and raring to write so I hope you like it. C:

SUMMARY: The sun and a 5 star apartment, all's perfect for the cast of So Random. That is until the cast of McKenzie Falls arrive and both shows have to share an apartment. Romance, humour, friendship and rivalry are all in the script as they battle their way through what could be the worst holiday of a life time.

TITLE: Sonny with a Chance of Vacation

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 1- Summer Friendships 

"Ah, take it in Tawni. Smell the fresh air" Frowning, Tawni returned to filing her nails while Nico and Grady scanned their surroundings ominously. It wasn't exactly Hollywood and the reason they were so upset was because they had to go two full weeks without a fro-yo or a mushy.

"Sonny, how can you be so excited? This is like Fro-yo hell." Secretly rolling her eyes, Sonny pulled her suitcase across the floor and led the others to the apartment.

"Party Name?" The receptionist asked in a cold, bored stiff voice.

"The uh So Random party." Sonny said, a little hint of embarrassment seeping through her words. The blank expression said all the sarcasm Sonny needed to hear without verbally speaking.

"Are you serious? Whose unfortunate studio are you from?" She asked the rhetorical question and rolled her eyes when Grady answered.

"Condor Studios ma'am." He smiled in the typical Grady way, noticing Tawni's amused facial expression. "What? I was only being polite and answering when she asked." Again, they all sighed in unison and followed the receptionist to their apartment.

"Here you go, enjoy your stay… whoo." The exclamation lacked amusement and her words were bland and low key causing Sonny to frown and pull her 'Ambassador of Fun' cap out.

"C'mon guys why the sad faces, turn that frown upside down." She smiled, spinning the fan on her cap with exclamation.

"I don't wanna turn my frown upside down… I want my nail polish, my TV oh yeah and my life back." Tawni snapped, throwing her suitcase on the bed.

"Tawni, we're in a five star hotel with a beautiful view and… three swimming pools yet you still find a way to demean it. Perk up guys… it could be worse." She smiled, noticing their frowns also turn upside down into a smile.

"Yeah, I mean the sun is shining and we have just enough time to get to the beach if we hurry." Nico and Grady headed off to find their bathing trunks while Tawni put her nail file away and put on her sun cream. "It could be worse, Chad could be here." She giggled, noticing the forcedness behind Sonny's smile. "Sonny, why the forced smile, I thought you'd be happy to get away from Chad." She smiled, Sonny sighing wistfully and then snapping back into reality.

"I am glad, really I am but now he's not here… I kinda miss him." She tried to imply the humour and sarcastic tone in her words so that she thought it was a joke and it worked. Laughing, they all set out for the beach and returned at about five PM. When they unlocked the doors, Sonny was glad to see the sofa and so she sunk into it and lay back… her feet were murdering her and she was sure they were going to drop off any time soon. "Ah, that's so much better." She smiled, turning on the TV to be greeted by Spanish television and some strange Spanish cartoon with a fat cat and a bird on. The colours dashed across the screen and within minutes, she was oddly engrossed in the programme. She still missed Chad, deep, deep down and even though he tried his hardest to make her life miserable he was missing her too. Tawni walked in with her cow pyjamas on and sat down next to her on the balcony.

"Hey." Turning to face her, Sonny smiled and sighed for what seemed like the fifth time that evening.

"Hey. Tawni, have you ever felt like you're missing something? You know it's there but something inside just reminds you that you're missing something and you can't figure out what it is?" Shaking her head, her eyes conveyed nothing but truth… she really hadn't had that feeling before but she knew what it was like when you were in love and what Sonny described sounded like it.

"It's Chad isn't it? Sonny, you know I hate Chad, he's so cocky and cliché and…" The raise of Sonny's eyebrow showed that she got the point. "But, if you like him then I think you should go for it. I'm not good with the whole chick-flick moment thing that's going on so I'm gonna go to bed and you are going to go to your room before you freeze to death… for an exotic country it's quite chilly." She smiled, linking arms with Sonny and leading her inside.

"Night Sonny." Tawni yawned, closing her door and hauling her sleep mask over her eyes. Five minutes later, Sonny found herself back on the balcony with a thin sheet draped over her shoulders, below her a mop of blonde hair she was sure re recognised but perhaps it was a fantasy of what she wanted to see walking up the stairs or perhaps it wasn't. Just as she was locking the balcony door, the lock started to turn and gradually, the door unlocked and peaked open little by little, revealing Chad wearing Hawaiian shorts, a bright orange t-shirt, sunglasses, a sunhat and sandals along with a ring of flowers around his neck.

"Okay guys so this is our apartment complete with… Sonny?" Frowning, he pulled his glasses up to check what he was seeing was real. "Why is there a Sonny in the apartment?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**A/N: Well there you go. First chapter and I hope you liked it. I know that it isn't really funny yet but it's humour for future chapters. :D **


	2. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance or the characters *Cries a little*

A/N: Did you miss me? Sorry but I've been focusing on other stuff and completely forgot about my SWAC stories. Anyway I am back and raring to write so I hope you like it. C:

SUMMARY: The sun and a 5 star apartment, all's perfect for the cast of So Random. That is until the cast of McKenzie Falls arrive and both shows have to share an apartment. Romance, humour, friendship and rivalry are all in the script as they battle their way through what could be the worst holiday of a life time.

TITLE: Sonny with a Chance of Vacation

Sorry for the wait. I forgot about this one. Whoops, anyway I hope it was worth the wait. :D

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 2- The Morning After 

"Great, this is great." Sonny sighed and fell backwards onto the sofa bed. "Okay so this is what a joke? It's a late April fool right?" Chad shook his head and sighed.

"No, this is not a fool but I'm pretty sure we're being punked!" Chad shouted as his voice echoed hollowly through the apartment. "I am not spending two weeks with you and the comedy crew." His voice was desperate; he clearly needed a paper bag and a corner where he could hyperventilate. He was breathing so heavy that Sonny was beginning to wonder how long it would be until they ran out of oxygen and he turned into a self-obsessed balloon.

"Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad? Chad? Chad, Chad? Chad. Chad?" Snapping out of his trance he looked over at her.

"Huh?"

"Shut up!" Somehow managing to summon enough energy, Sonny forced herself up and began pacing. "What are we gonna do? Okay I got it. Tawni! Nico! Grady! Zora!" The three walked in with sleepy expressions from their different rooms, Nico and Grady crashing into each other and falling backwards over Sonny's suitcase. "Guys, hmm?" They looked up and stood up; regaining any trace of self esteem they had left. "Right, I say we all draw a name out of this hat here, it should work out and who ever you pick, you have to share a room with them, they all have two beds and then someone can sleep on the floor." Sonny smiled. It was unbelievable how happy she was considering the situation. "Tawni, you pick first." Tawni nodded and pulled a name out of the hat.

"Who the heck is Portlyn?" Tawni asked and looked at the piece of paper.

"I am Portlyn." Portlyn sighed in horror. "I have to share with you!" She squealed and flopped down onto the sofa.

"Great, cool plan Sonny yeah it really worked." Tawni scowled and placed a hand on her hip, Chad almost having a heart attack when he saw her.

"Whoa, did you just get caught in an alien invasion?" Tawni shook her head in confusion.

"No, this is a celery face pack; it exfoliates the skin and makes it clean so you don't get zits huh, Zit-boy!" She shouted, Chad pointing an 'Oh no you didn't' finger.

"One time! One time you get a zit and it haunts you forever." Chad was almost in tears… touchy subject. "Pick the next name." Nico got stuck with Grady and the McKenzie Falls cast were sharing rooms between themselves.

"Right, so now I can sleep on the sofa bed and Chad can sleep on the kitchen floor." Sonny smiled and climbed onto the sofa bed. "Night everyone." She smiled, Tawni and Nico grabbing her arms and lifting her out again. "Guys! How can I sleep if there's no surface underneath? Oh I see you wanna be like that." They put her down on the floor and Sonny pouted and folded her arms in a childish way. "Not funny."

"Good, it's not meant to be! If we all have to share, you have to share. Top to toe, it can't be that bad." Sonny held back the sick which was forming in her throat.

"No Tawni please you cant make me! Chad's feet, they're like the things from your nightmares. I'll do you a swap!" Sonny begged, latching herself onto Tawni's leg.

"Yeah right, hard lines sister, you can share with Zit-boy. Portlyn may be annoying but at least she has her own bed and no zits." Tawni chuckled and disappeared into her room. Soon it was just Sonny and Chad in the room as everyone else had dispersed and Sonny smiled awkwardly.

"So… you can sleep on the couch over there." Sonny threw a blanket over Chad's head and chuckled when he fell backwards onto the sofa. "Oh, I forgot the pillow." Tossing a pillow at him, Chad groaned and Sonny lay back on her sofa bed. "You okay?"

"Yep, just peachy. Night Munroe." Chad groaned and set up his bed on the sofa which was actually comfortable.

"Night Cooper." Sonny yawned and closed her eyes. The next day, Sonny woke up to Chad's snoring and threw a pillow at his head. "Cooper?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Shut up." Her voice was just as sleepy as his and she yawned and her head fell back to the covers in a hazy, dream like state. Grady walked in and rolled his eyes before turning a song on his phone on and watching Sonny suddenly become alert and Chad roll off the sofa.

"Ouch." Sonny giggled and sat up but failed to realise just how close to the edge of the bed she was and also toppled over the edge. "Ha-ha, who's laughing now Munroe?" Grady looked from a sleepy Sonny who was drifting back of into dreamland to a rather alert looking Chad and back again.

"Okay so what am I missing?" Grady asked, his words lacing with confusion.

"We only got to sleep at about three in the morning because Chad Drama-pants over there just couldn't get to sleep so he had to annoy me." Sonny said as she stood up.

"Aha well I'm going down to the pool with Nico and Tawni so try and keep your domestics down." Grady smiled and headed out of the door with Nico and Tawni whom insisted on putting full makeup on.

"Okay, I'm coming down in a minute." Sonny smiled sleepily, her hair jutting out in angular directions.

"You may just wanna sort your hair out." Chad said in a mocking voice despite the fact his hair was also sporting the bed head look.

"Look in the mirror Chad." Sonny smiled at her comeback, she was always good at them.

"Well yeah but… it looks good on me. I mean look at me, I'm basically a God." Sonny rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom to change but popped her head around the corner.

"Yeah, I better sit down because you are such a God that my knees are feeling weak." With that, Chad sprung into action and knocked on the door. "What?" She called back.

"Did you mean that?" He asked in his cocky Mackenzie Falls voice that usually won the girls over. Sonny pulled open the door to reply but chuckled when he fell in and landed on the floor.

"Yeah, smooth Casanova; you really won me over with that one now get out." He nodded and stood up before going to get changed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**A/N: ****Well, another chapter. I hope you liked it and as I said, sorry for the wait. **

**:) Mrs O.G (:**


	3. Damned Locks

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Sonny with a Chance or the characters *Cries a little*

A/N: Sorry guys, I shall not lie to you all… I forgot. But here is chapter 3 which is a bonus right?

SUMMARY: The sun and a 5 star apartment, all's perfect for the cast of So Random. That is until the cast of McKenzie Falls arrive and both shows have to share an apartment. Romance, humour, friendship and rivalry are all in the script as they battle their way through what could be the worst holiday of a life time.

TITLE: Sonny with a Chance of Vacation

Sorry for the wait. I forgot about this one. Whoops, anyway I hope it was worth the wait. :D

_Italics= Chad's thoughts _

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 3- Damned Locks 

When Sonny came out, Chad was staring at himself in a mirror and looking at his teeth. Smirking, he winked at the reflection and diverted his attention to Sonny. Smiling, he chuckled and turned back to his mirror

"What?" She asked and raised an eyebrow as Chad shook his head.

"Nothin'." He replied with a cheeky grin. Sonny placed a hand on her hip and turned to open the cupboard.

_She looks beautiful so, so beautiful, way to beautiful for me to be honest. She's looking this way, act natural. _

"I'm just laughing at this article in Tween weekly. 'Sonny Munroe rocks the summer look?' I think it's more of a not than a rock." He teased and placed a confused look onto his face.

"Oh shut up Chad, what do you know? I'm going down to the pool. You can stay here and marvel over you making the front cover or you can come with me." She sighed and took hold of the door handle.

_She's asking me to go with her? Okay, act like you're thinking it over, she'll never know you talk to yourself in your head… wait; you talk to yourself in your head? Dude… get a life man. _

"Well actually I got stuff to do." He smiled and lay back on the couch. Sonny screwed her face up in confusion before adding,

"What stuff?" Chad stammered for a moment until he finally answered.

"Important stuff. McKenzie Falls stuff. You know how I do…" Sonny shook her head and pulled hard on the door. "What so you're faking not being able to open the door 'cause you wanna spent time with me? That's cute Sonny, really cute now open the damn door I reconsidered." Sonny looked at him with squinted eyes.

"Reconsidered?" Chad nodded and placed his hand over hers. "Pull!" Chad tugged on the door and sighed when the handle came off.

"Great, you broke the door!" Sonny shook her head and snatched the handle from Chad.

"I didn't, you did!" She shouted and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"We won't get anywhere by killing me. If we're killing anyone it's you. I can try and write something." Sonny looked at Chad through sarcastic eyes and smiled.

"Oh Chad, you can't spell." Sonny smiled and tried to fix the door. Chad nodded… it was a well known fact that he had difficulties.

"Well I can have a go." Chad smirked and sat cross-legged on the floor. Sonny sat down next to him and pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. "Hey Sonny?" Sonny looked at Chad, her deep chocolate eyes conveying everything she felt about him. "Well you know if you like someone?" Sonny nodded and placed her head on her knees "Well how do you know if they like you back?" Sonny shrugged and let a silent sigh pass her lips.

"I dunno it just sort of feels right. You can't help but stare at them when you're with them, it feels… right. Why?" Chad looked at her with wide, panicky eyes.

"Hmm?" Sonny repeated her question and looked at him with further integrity. "Uh… it's complicated." Sonny nodded and dropped her gaze to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm like that with someone." Chad raised an eyebrow and begged her to carry on. "Well he's perfect and I want to hate him but I love him and he annoys me so much but… I cant help it. He just flashes that smile and I'm swept off my feet and he's too perfect."

_Oh God, he sounds absolutely amazing. Why is she so out of my league? Why does she have to love someone else who's not me? Okay, keep calm, you are CDC, you can do this, punch awkwardness in the face and STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF! _

"He sounds nice. Yeah, the girl I fell for has this brown hair and she doesn't have to do anything because it always looks absolutely beautiful. Her eyes are the brownest eyes I've ever seen and they sparkle in the light and make her look so… pretty ya know?" Sonny nodded and smiled.

_Is she getting it yet? God Sonny, how blind can you be? I bloody love you now get the hint. _

"Yeah, I love her but she's out of my league… I mean I am out of her league." Sonny's smile faded and she stood up.

"Hey Chad?" Chad mumbled a response and looked up. "Why didn't we use the balcony door?" Sonny asked and stepped out into the air.

"Sonny wait, I have to tell you something. I mean something really important." Sonny looked at him with sparkly eyes and a giant smile and Chad crumbled once more.

_Come on dude, you can do this. You've never been chucked before; make it a good one so she has to say okay. _

"I like you, more than I should; more than a normal guy should… more than normal? More than necessary..." Sonny crashed their lips together in a powerful kiss that included everything they had wasted the past two years hiding away. Passion. Love. Need.

**A/N: Wooohooo! I am back baby! So you know the drill, review and make me smile! XD Happy belated new year to you all. :D Haha, on my word count this was 1,007 words, a James Bond story… 007! :D **


	4. Forever

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! MEH, CAPS LOCK ;D **

**Chapter 4- Forever **

I haven't written the points of view but I think you can guess who's they are seen as there's only two of them. : P You clever kittens you. : P

Sonny broke the kiss with the need for air. Her eyes met mine, beautiful, dark, gorgeous. She was everything I needed to make me feel complete… human. I wasn't anything else but human but something felt right with Sonny, she was always there when I needed her, weather I hated her or not. She had that glint in her eyes that told me it was true, I was home. She was my all, without her I was a mere shell, empty, worthless. I had purpose, life, love. Sonny looked at me with her chocolate eyes that seemed to melt into mine and grinned. Her hand was now laid lightly on my chest and I placed mine over it. She noticed something in me she'd never seemed to notice before. Felling? Emotion? I wasn't sure but it was new, I got that by the way she looked at me.

"You okay?" She mumbled and clenched her hand into a fist, crinkling my shirt into her hand. I nodded, my hand still lapping hers.

"Perfect." I added and squeezed her hand lightly. In some twisted way I was glad we broke the door for two reasons. One, I really seemed to be mastering the in-head speech and two, I had finally 'fessed up to Sonny and it had paid off. Sonny's eyes met mine in a moment so powerful I couldn't dream of ruining it. Her eyes held mine in a perfect gaze and I just stared at her. Her stare conveyed everything I felt to. This was it, this was all I ever wanted and I could have stayed that way forever.

**Sonny*With*A*Chance**

I looked up at him, drugged by the very thing I had wanted for a long time. His fingers whispered small circles on my hands and his bright blue eyes shimmered in the summer sunlight. I kissed him softly on the cheek and smiled against his porcelain-like skin. He was perfect, in every way and I knew I could just lie on the kitchen floor like this for as long as the sun stayed in the sky… and Tawni, Nico and Grady stayed out there too. Chad pushed me into him a little closer and I wistfully held his hand in mine. So long I had longed for this tender embrace I was now in for so longer and now I was in it, it felt so good to smell the cologne on Chad's shirt and the sweet smell of his mint-y smelling shampoo. I let a hand linger on his cheek before I slid the arm around his neck. It was us, no one else, just us and I could have stayed that way forever.

**Sonny*With*A*Chance **

A long, steady silence hung in the air like wind chimes on a hook. I couldn't speak. I was speechless. She had truly and honestly taken my breath away. A cold breeze from the air conditioning lingered in the room, causing Sonny to shiver and huddle into me that little bit more. Vulnerable, cold, beautiful all were combined into this perfect being I had confiding in me. The sun faded and left a grey, dull tint to the room. Clouds seemed to cover the sky and I looked up at the door handle.

"S'pose we should fix that huh?" Sonny nodded and stood, taking my hand in hers. I had everything now. I had the prettiest girl in the world holding my hand in a grasp so tight it hurt me but I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Yeah. Pass me that screwdriver." She pointed to a yellow handled screwdriver and some nails. "Do not even ask why they're there, I don't know." I smiled and passed it to her, watching her fix it back to its normal state. Sliding my arms around her, I nuzzled my chin into her neck and smiled against her perfectly complexioned skin. After five minutes it was finished and so we stepped back, her hand in mine of course, and admired the fixed door. I was a little disheartened to see the door fixed, it meant our half hour of romance was officially over. I knew she wouldn't tell her cast members, she knew I wouldn't tell mine. It was all like some sad vampire story or a Shakespearian story untold. Two people doomed from the start.

"Nice, you did a good job Munroe." I teased and lightly punched her arm playfully. She smiled and turned in my arms. I leant in closer and closer, feeling her face flush with rose beauty.

**Sonny*With*A*Chance **

He was getting closer and closer. Heat radiated from his cheeks and his peppermint breath spiralled in the air and contorted into strange, undetectable shapes. Our lips were inches apart when the doorbell rand and I sighed half-heartedly. Dropping my head to rest on his chin, he kissed my forehead and retreated to his room while I answered the door.

"Hey." I smiled at Tawni and Nico though at that point in time I really wanted to push them out of the door and get back to Chad.

"Hey, where's Chad?" Tawni asked and looked at the closed door sealing me away from my true intensions. Soon, Chad emerged and cracked a smile.

"Hey, just getting changed." He smiled. "Hey Sonny, do you wanna come with me to get the shopping?" Tawni looked at me as though to say _well? _I simply smiled and nodded before following my secret boyfriend out of the door. When we were outside, I took his hand and smiled. I wanted this to last forever. At the bar, he sat us down at a table and placed a drink in front of me. Looking at our conjoined hands, my fingers entangled in his, a sudden thought flashed through my mind which tore me away from the table and made me look at Chad, _I can't live without this. _Chad smiled and took my other hand.

"You okay sweetie?" I nodded and dropped a kiss onto his hand.

"Perfect." Sat there in the bar, his hand in mine, my hand in his, I realised something I never realised before. I could be with him forever.

**A/N: A little more of a serious chapter there but a funny one next. :D I seem to be incapable of writing non-serious Sonny with a Chance fics. : ( Anyways, reviews always welcome (When are they not?) :D **

**Mrs OG| **


	5. Angel

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! MEH, CAPS LOCK ;D **

**Chapter 5- Angel **

**SORRY IF THIS ISN'T FUNNY BUT I THINK I MAY CHANGE THE SECOND GENRE. **

Chad smiled at me and squeezed my hand gently. His blue eyes saw straight into my soul. I grinned and leant my head against our hands.

"Chad, why can't we tell them?" I asked, a serious look sliding onto my face. Chad let an almost silent sigh escape his lips.

"Sonny, they wouldn't understand." Chad made small circles on my hand before brining it to his lips. I nodded and blinked a small, confused tear back. It was hard hiding a secret this big from my best friends. "What's up?" He asked and looked me in the eyes. I shook away the mad thought I had and met his eyes.

"Nothing." I mumbled under my breath as he cupped my face.

"Look, if there's something wrong, tell me Angel." He smiled.

***Sonny*With*A*Chance* **

I couldn't help the word escaping. How could I? That was what she was, an angel. She had a natural beauty I loved. I looked down at her and stood.

"Come on." I smiled after we'd finished our drinks. "Let's go get that shopping." I tangled our hands together and lead her to the shop directly opposite the apartment block. Sonny leant her head on my shoulder, the sweet smell of her shampoo lingered in the air and I inhaled happily. When we entered the air conditioned room, Sonny sighed in relief.

"Finally, cool air." She grinned and guided me through the isles. I stood in a confused daze staring at the bread. "What's up?" I snapped out of my trance like a drugged puppet.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. What's the difference between _Tost_ and _GudBred_?" I mused aloud and stared at the price. "Hmm, two Euros v three Euros." I mumbled under his breath. "Two Euros it is." I smiled and heard Sonny giggle lightly behind me. When we reached the checkout, a small Spanish man in a sombrero smiled and clapped his hands.

"Ah, Chad Dylan Pooper." He grinned and began to sing. I stared through eyes that conveyed both confusion and fear.

"Cooper, not pooper." I corrected and placed my items on the checkout. He was still staring at me with intense eyes. I forced a smile and slight chuckle to cover up my fear. "Sonny, I have a small Spanish stalker." I mumbled in her ear. Sonny hid a giggle and glanced at the man whose face was dominated by his head attire.

"Umm, can I help you?" She asked as he shook his head and returned to his packing. When he was gone, we both let a sigh of relief pass our lips and made our way back up to our room. "Remember, act natural." She smiled and pecked my cheek. "You are so humiliating." She screamed and almost shut the door in my face.

"Yeah, go on; burst my nose because that will sort your problems." I shouted back and shoved the bag onto the table with force. "You are so annoying!" I mumbled under my breath, my lips contorting into a smile. "That Spanish guy saw it coming okay?" Sonny emerged from the bathroom and shook her head madly.

"No, you threw a baguette at him, he was traumatized." She chuckled slightly on the word _traumatized _but remained in her angry pose. "You over reacted like you always do. First you kiss me then you anger the locals." She shouted, my smile fading and the rest of the room's occupants pausing and instantly falling into mute.

"What?" Tawni shouted in anguish, me smiling and pushing Sonny into a room.

"Excuse us." I grinned and slammed the door shut. "Sonny, you said kiss me not anger me." I said in an over exaggerated whisper. Sonny's beautiful eyes widened, sun making them glisten from the window. Sonny bit her lip and wrapped an arm around my neck.

"I can't help it." She winked cheekily and I grinned. "Anyway, back into character." She dropped a kiss onto my lips and fell out the door. "You are impossible." She grumbled and stormed into the bathroom.

"Gosh! I'm going out." I shouted and slammed the door shut.

***Sonny*With*A*Chance* **

It was so hard to keep away from him. He was like an obsession. He was an obsession. I emerged from the bathroom after quickly shampooing my hair and washing it so it looked like I'd had a shower.

"I'm going out." I smiled and opened the door.

"Your hairs wet." Tawni pointed out and I looked up at it with wide eyes.

"Yeah but… that's the new style." I grinned and headed out. When I was outside, I noticed Chad in a bush. "Chad?" I mumbled and ran over to the blonde haired boy who was ambushed by leaves. "You okay?" I asked. Chad nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, nettles." He sighed and I span him around, picking out the nettles tangled in his hair. "Thanks." When he was completely nettle free, he slid his arms around my stomach and rested his head on my shoulder. "It is so damn hard to behave around you." He smiled against my neck and dropped a soft kiss to my skin. I turned in his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean exactly?" He blushed slightly and released my waist so we could walk.

"Ya know? I mean… nothing like that." I let a look of slight disappointment slide onto her features. "I mean I can't help giving you that look that says _'Would you like to go out to dinner with me?'_" I nodded and took his hand in mine.

"And I can't help giving you that look that says _'I'm craving Chinese'_." I grinned and made sure the others couldn't see us. It felt so wrong, keeping our love secret. There were some things best friends should have known and I couldn't move that feeling of wrongness in my gut. I needed to tell them and I needed them to accept us. I stopped in my tracks and sighed. Chad turned to face me, his baby blues connecting with my eyes and holding them in place.

"Sup?"

"I can't help it Chad, I have to tell them. It's not right the fact they don't know." Chad nodded and pushed his forehead against mine.

"Fine, if they have to know they have to know." I smiled, wide, genuine, longing.

"Really?" He nodded against me.

"Anything for you Angel." Angel. He'd said it twice that day, I liked it. It made me feel important, like I belonged in his life. I couldn't fight it, the longing my heart ached for, I couldn't stop it. The way my stomach back flipped when he gave me that electric touch. I pressed my lips to his for a final time that day before the sun began to set. I wasn't the angel, he was.

**A/N: Hope you like it. :D Reviews welcome as always! **


End file.
